The Galway Girl
by BrunetteBombshellBaby
Summary: (OC fic) Dominique is a diva on the WWE's roster who's not exactly known for being a good girl. Between feuding with the Bella Twins, her various offscreen misadventures, it's a wonder she has time for anything else.. But when she happens to catch the eye of a certain Superstar, she might just find herself being 'domesticated'.. Or will she? PAIRING SUGGEST?
1. Chapter 1

"_Mess With Her She'll Fuck You Up"_

_Theory Of A Deadman, Bad Girlfriend_

Normally, Domino ignored at least 90 percent of the females she fought on a roster with. Normally, she let whatever stupid thing they said about her roll right off her back as if she didn't honestly care. For the most part, she actually didn't.

But then you have nights like this one, when the 5'2 Irish spitfire has one too many shots of whiskey and someone stupidly says something and before she's even fully thought it through, she's gone and gotten herself into a brawl.

She gritted her teeth and concentrated on the game of pool she had going on with friends AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, but Nikki kept right on with her taunts about Domino's loss earlier in the night. And finally Domino put down her poolstick and clenched her fists.

"This isn't gonna end well."

"Last time she got that look, AJ, she wound up calling us from a cop station. She better watch out.. McMahon will suspend her and won't even bat a lash when he does it. She's not one of them." Tamina mused as she eyed the potential situation with concern.

AJ nodded and hissed to her friend "Dom! Get your ass back here, Irish."

Domino kept walking, only really focused on one thing currently and that was getting her hands around the throat of Nikki Bella. The two of them had been having a little rivalry lately, it wasn't a surprise really, and truth be told, Domino might or might not have instigated the entire thing, but the fact remained.

The Irish spitfire was sick of their shit. Completely and totally 100 percent done.

"She's not listening to a word you two are saying." Kaitlyn said as she watched their friend intently, shaking her head. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Umm, hello? Are we going to stop her?" AJ asked as she hopped around impatiently, Kaitlyn and Tamina exchanging a look as they snickered and said "You can go right ahead.. Last time we pulled Irish offa someone, AJ.."

"Oh she didn't bite that damn hard." AJ said as she tried to jog over and stop Domino from doing whatever crazy thing she'd gotten in her head to do. But by the time she reached the VIP side of the bar they were all in, Domino had already done it.

Domino smirked as she tapped Nikki's shoulder and waited on her to turn around. The second Nikki did, Domino said calmly, "Wanna repeat tat lass?" as she eyed Nikki with a smirk. Nikki laughed and leaned in and repeated what she'd said to begin this whole altercation of sorts and Domino shook her head and said "Not ta brightest one o' ta lot are yah?" before throwing a hard right hook that totally caught Nikki Bella off guard.

Nikki staggered back but caught herself and shoved Domino. And AJ groaned aloud as she heard people start chanting "Fight! Girl Fight! Fight!" while shaking her head and muttering quietly, "And there goes us coming back to this bar tomorrow night, damn it all."

For a while the fight went back and forth and it wound up s topping outside the bar in the parking lot when Tamina and AJ and Nikki's friends finally pulled the two brawling Divas apart.

"We cool now?" Natalya asked the two females as they continued to stare one another down, glaring at each other hatefully, trying to hit one another over Natalya's standing between them.

"Us? Cool? Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Nikki said as Domino laughed and said with a smirk, "But ah'll see yah in tat ring tomorrow night. We'll see who the real bitch is and who's just pretending to be tough."

"You think so, huh?" Nikki asked as Domino sneered and spat at her hatefully, "Ah know so, Bella. When ah'm finished wit' yah, yah will be cryin loike a bitch."

"We'll see about that." Brie said as AJ and Tamina finally got Domino into their rental car to leave for the hotel before any cops or any camera crews showed up.

In the backseat of the rental car, Domino punched the back of the passenger seat as she fumed and swore, trying to calm down. AJ and Tamina looked at her and asked simply, " Feel better now?"

"Hell no. Turn tis car 'round and let me go back and finish 'er." Domino fumed as Tamina said simply, "We'll get our hands on them Monday night. We better keep a low profile, remember? We're all already on thin ice with the Authority as it is, since we did attack them backstage at Smackdown.."

"When has tat ever stopped us before?" Domino asked with a grin as she took a few calming breaths and said quietly, "Didn't even get to finish me beer, damn it. Just one bloody time ah would loike ta finish me beer."

"Maybe if you weren't such a hothead, O'Grady.." AJ joked as Domino pouted from the backseat then laughing said "She'll have one helluva shiner."

"Did you just aim that fist or were you trying to bathe in her blood when you punched her?" Tamina asked as they parked and got out at the hotel, walking through the lobby, AJ and Tamina on either side of the 5'2 Irish native.

Domino shrugged as they turned the corner and smacked into the COO and his wife.

"Bloody hell."

"One more stunt like tonight, O'Grady.. You think last time's suspension was a long one?" Paul said as Domino glared and rolled her eyes, swearing in Gaelic as she waited on the fallout of what she'd done, wondered how he knew.

"Who ta bloody hell told 'im?" she mused aloud as Paul stopped in his tracks and turned, smirking as he said "You shouldn't worry about that. You should worry about your match with the Bella twins on Monday."

She gaped at him, hand in her thick black hair as she said "Two on One? As in them against me?"

He nodded and smirking said "Enjoy your weekend, Ms. O'Grady. Actions always have consequences." before walking up to his hotel.

As soon as he was out of sight she swore and kicked at the side of the elevator door, grimacing when it hurt her ankle. AJ and Tamina looked at her and then asked casually, "Well? Was it worth it?"

Domino smirked and shrugged then said "Finally he gives me a fuckin match ah have wanted for months now. So yeah, lasses, it was."

Just another typical girls night out for her, really..


	2. Chapter 2

"_If My Day Keeps Goin This Way I Just Might.. Break Your Fuckin Face Tonight"_

_Limp Bizkit, Break Stuff  
_

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the arena, already in a foul mood for the day. Earlier, at the hotel, she'd had a little run in with Brad Maddox in the lobby and he'd blatantly suggested that fucking him would be 'best for business' where she was concerned, even hinted that if she did give him what he wanted, that things might completely turn around for her.

Then there had been her little stand off with her oldest brother over the phone about their dad's pub, how he wanted to sell it off now that their father was getting too sick to run it, rather than step in and actually do something to help out his family, keep the family business running.

"By te end o' tonight.. Ah'll either be on a bloody rampage, or ah'll be in handcuffs." she grumbled as she turned a corner and walked straight into probably her least favorite male on the roster, Damien Sandow. He eyed her with a raised brow and then said calmly, "Saw your little altercation with Nikki. It's viral you know. It's just further proof as to how uncivilized you actually are, I think."

"Fuck off, Sandow.. Or do ya just want me to make yah sterile as a cotton ball?" Domino asked as she glared up at her former boyfriend trying to figure out now in the light of day just why in the hell she'd found him so charming when they dated a year before.

They'd broken up when he started sleeping around on her with models. And he started taking every chance he could to tear her down and try and make her feel like less of a woman or something. When it didn't work, he broke up with her, publicly, on an episode of NXT, thinking he'd just settle for humiliating her if he couldn't get her to sleep with him, couldn't change her into what he wanted her to be.

He claimed later that she 'emasculated' him, that she was too 'manly'. Wasn't the first time she'd heard someone say she was too rough around the edges, probably wouldn't be the last time, either.. But what'd gotten her was that she'd actually let him in a lot closer than she had with anyone else before, and then he'd taken it and used it against her, used it to hurt her.

Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to SHOW it hurt her, but it really had and it still did.

He smirked at her and leaned in, said quietly, "I think we both know you won't hurt me." in a mocking tone. She glared at him and leaned in closer, fist clenched as she asked calmly, "Wanna make a little bet on et, boyo?" as he glared at her and then said with a laugh, "Just curious, why did you fight her? Was it because she's everything you're not and you wish you were?"

She growled and then calmly jammed her fist into his stomach, shoved her way past him, stopping in her tracks to turn and answer him with a cheeky wink as she said quietly, "The day ah wish ah was 'er.. Hope to hell someone hangs me up by me tongue. And the day ah ever let te loikes of ya get to me, Sandow? Is te day ah completely give up me independent woman card. Told ya then and ah'll tell ya again now.. Ya won't break me, might as well stop tryin so hard." before smirking and walking down the hallway and around the corner.

Satisfied that nobody could see her or hear her, she swore aloud as she picked up a garbage can and hurled it in frustration. Partially, though she'd die before admitting it, she did keep things going with the "Total Divas' cast because they were the pretty girls, the girls who she'd always envied in school, the girls who'd always made her life hell then.

However, as stated before, she'd just as soon die than admit it.

Her phone ringing had her stepping out of the arena and into the parking garage. It was her brother again, he wanted to continue their fight from earlier and she listened a few moments before hanging up while he was in mid sentence, raking her hands through her long dark hair. She worried about her father a lot constantly, he'd had a mild heart attack recently, she hadn't been able to get back to Ireland to see him and from the way her brother Rowan talked when they skyped while she was on the road, he seemed to be getting forgetful a lot more lately.

Sitting down on the sidewalk, she rested her head on the tops of her knees as she dug around and fished out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up, inhaling sharply, then exhaling as she stared angrily off into the rows of cars in the darkened garage.

The match for her tonight was weighing heavily on her mind and she still hadn't figured out how their COO knew she'd even gotten into an offscreen bar room brawl with Nikki Bella or what he had up his sleeve in regards to her match tonight. Because she just had this feeling that if he did in fact have something up his sleeve tonight, it wasn't going to be anything to help her out.

Not a surprise there.

Footsteps coming out the exit had her looking up. She saw AJ walking over and seconds later, AJ sat on the sidewalk beside her and asked finally, "How bad is it? With your dad I mean?"

"All me brother said earlier, Lee, was that he was startin to get forgetful, he had that heart attack and the doctors think something else is wrong with 'im. Sorry ah snapped at ya and Tamina. Ah just... It scares me." Domino muttered as she bit her lower lip and then mused aloud, "So.. What do ya think Levesque is gonna pull with me match tonight?"

AJ shrugged and said calmly, "Nothing if I can help it. We're the outsiders, we gotta stick together, remember?"

"Ah can take 'em, Lee." Domino insisted as AJ nodded and then added as an afterthought, "Oh trust me, I know.. But we gotta stick together. I mean we can't just let them keep railroading everyone who isn't on that fucking stupid tv show." while looking at Domino.

Domino nodded and stood, pulling AJ up as she said quietly, "Ah've calmed down now. Let's get our asses in outta this cold?" the pair of them walking into the arena's backstage area. As she taped her wrists for her match, she smirked a little. It'd taken a while, but she'd finally put herself in the position she wanted to be in. Maybe she wouldn't have to keep fighting dark matches now.

Either way it went, because despite life's little setbacks, she could safely say she was really one of the lucky ones, one of the rare few who get to get paid for doing something they loved more than anything (or anyone, in her case, except her family of course)..

As soon as her music hit, she got the most intense adrenaline rush she'd ever felt in her life and before she knew it, she was standing in the ring, glaring across it to Nikki and Brie Bella who stood whispering in a corner. But before the bell even rang, the theme music of the remaining cast members hit.

"Bloody fuckin hell.. Two on one ah coulda done. But tis is gonna be a massacre." she grumbled as she bit her lip in determination. Obviously, this was their COO's way of teaching her a lesson about roughing up their "bimbos".. She'd just have to one up the bastard somehow and actually win the match.

She smirked as she heard Tamina and AJ's combined theme hit and saw them walking down, sitting at the announcers table, glaring at the cast of the Total Divas show with utter disdain.

The match started and for a little while, Domino had the upper hand.. Until Brie took a chair to the back of her head, catching her off guard. She stood groggily and wiped her lip, she'd bitten it in the fall and lunged growling at Brie, knocking her off the ring apron. Which of course pissed Nikki off and she wound up in position for an Alabama slam. Which she got out of at the last minute and climbing the top ring rope, she dove down onto Nikki, slinging her to the mat. By the middle of the match, she was tired, groggy, madder than hell and frustrated.

And then Cameron interjected herself into it.. And AJ and Tamina did the same.. And before anyone knew it, it was a literal free for all in the middle of the ring. The bell sounded and the Total Divas got the win as a result of outside interference. Domino stood in the middle of the ring, arms crossed, furious.

Grabbing a mic, Domino said casually, "So ya won one fight.. Still doesn't mean any of ya actually have any fuckin talent other than sleepin yer way roight to the top." as she tossed it to the mat. AJ picked up the mic and said casually, "And just so you know.. This? with us? It's not over.. Not by a long shot."

Tamina took the mic last and said calmly, quietly and with a deadly smirk, "And if I were you, ladies, I'd really start watching my back and sleeping with my eyes open. Because we're not the only ones getting more than a little sick of this shit." before tossing the mic down, the three of them helping one another up the ring.

Once in the back AJ looked up at Tamina and said "What the hell, Tamina? Nobody back here likes us?"

Tamina shrugged and said with a smirk, "Maybe not.. But they hate those bitches even more, I'm willing to bet." as Domino high fived her much taller Samoan friend and said "What are we waitin for then? Let's get this started."

AJ laughed and then said "Okay, fine, alright. It'll be fun to make our COO batshit insane. Just hope we don't all wind up in serious, neverending, deep shit because of this."

"When are we not in serious, never ending, deep shit?" Domino asked as the three girls walked back into the Divas locker room, talking quietly, making plans. Tonight just proved to them all that if they wanted to be the faces of the roster, they were going to have to basically pull out all the stops and totally annihilate the other remaining girls.

And sadly, even if they got a few more girls on board, they were still severely outnumbered. But none of this really bothered them at the moment. They all thought that maybe, just maybe, they could finally change the momentum, bring back the true meaning of being a woman and a professional wrestler, show that it wasn't just about being good looking or arm candy to one of the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hell Can't Handle All Of Us"_

_Nickelback, Bottoms Up  
_

(Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers for their reviews and the suggestion to pair Domino with CM Punk. Not sure who I'm going to go with yet, but I took your suggestion into consideration, and he is now in my poll. Vote for who you think should be the guy I pair her with. Because for now, I'm mostly just sort of showing who she is and how she operates. She might interact with some of the guys here and there though.. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, they are dearly loved and appreciated.)

* * *

"How the hell do you drink that?" AJ asked as she winced and shoved the shot glass away, shaking her head. Domino took the glass and with a cheeky wink said casually, "Loike tis, lass." slamming the shot back, slamming the glass back down onto the bar upside down.

Tamina grumbled as she watched the door to the bar impatiently. She'd sent out a mass text earlier, hinting that there might be a plan in play to sort of take the Total Divas cast down more than a few pegs.. That'd been almost 2 hours ago and nobody had shown up yet.

"They're not comin, lass. They're a lot o' weak ass little bitches, too damn afraid o' the Authority." Domino mused. AJ elbowed her and then nodded to the door where Aksana and Alicia Fox stood looking around, brow raised. Tamina waved them over and Aksana said "Zis place? Zis is not where you go to meet secretly." as Alicia said aloud "We'd have been here earlier but I put the wrong damn address into my rental car's GPS. Wound up downtown.. In front of a strip club?" as she bit her lower lip, shrugged.

Tamina waved the bartender over and ordered more shots, Domino ordered a bottle of Patron and AJ's head pivoted as she groaned and said "Seriously? Tonight?"

"Yes, lass.. Tonoight. Ah am not gonna not drink just because tey happen to show up." Domino mumbled as the door opened again and she caught sight of someone she never expected to see. The black wearing Brit walked in and slid down on a stool, Layla El hot on her heels as the two argued about the parking spot and how Paige didn't need to be drinking tonight, how she was only on the main roster for a few dark matches, and she didn't need to mess her shot up.

"Well look wot te cat dragged in." Domino quipped as Paige smirked and hugged the other female stiffly.. When they'd all been on NXT, the two of them were the biggest hellraisers in the back. "So.. Ladies.. What are we doing about those twits?"

"Not sure yet.. We do know that if someone doesn't do something soon that the whole locker room is going to wind up having a nasty brawl and there might just be fatalities." AJ said as she took a sip of her drink, blatantly ignoring Layla El. She still felt angry about Layla's turning on her not so long ago.

"For this to work, we all have to agree that nothing stands in our way. We are not loyal to each other, there is no code.. If we have something the other wants, ladies? It's every girl for herself. If we don't, we'll wind up getting fucked over by the idiots in charge." AJ insisted as she scanned the small group of divas around her at the bar.

"Works for me." Alicia said as Layla nodded and Paige said "Just give me that little twit Emma and Summer Rae and we're golden, ladies."

"Not a problem, Paige." Domino mused as she took a long pull from the triangle shaped bottle in her hands and said aloud, "We cannot make ourselves look like we're even foightin together. The Authority cannot know about tis."

"Good idea. So we're like a secret society?" Alicia asked as Aksana nodded and smiled then pointed out, "I'd rather be on zis side. Vey annoy me, those Total Divas."

"Tey, lass.. Only share one collective brain cell." Domino mused as Tamina laughed and said " She's still pissed from earlier and then what they did after the show."

"Tat was a damn 69 mustang, Tamina, blimey. Worked mah arse off to restore et. Those two whores are bloody dead when ah see 'em again. Writin shit on mah car, keying it. Childish, hell.. Sure got me roight pissed off." Domino said as AJ giggled and then added "I keep forgetting. Your car is your husband."

"Ef ah could marry te car, ah would. Save me from havin ta deal with te loikes of barmy men." Domino joked as the girls stood and moved to the back of the bar to further discuss strategy while playing a game or two of pool. Tonight was a relatively calm night but none of the girls who'd shown up were being foolish. They knew that with the COO being like the irritating equivalent of Big brother, their little plan was on borrowed time.

So they had to move fast.

"So.. Is this all you lot do?" Paige asked as AJ looked up and said quietly "No, but we told Dom she had to be on her good girl behavior tonight.. Can't afford HHH even thinking we're all up to something.."

"Me? Ah ahm a good girl, lass." Domino said as Tamina dove out of the way and laughing said "And that was so that lightning doesn't strike me too."

"Piss off, the both o' ya." Domino pretended to pout in hurt as AJ said "What? It's true.. You are wild. You are a trouble magnet girl with a capital T."

"Ah am not."

"Are so." the other girls chorused as they laughed and all raised the beer in their hands, making a toast to their new little plan. They all hoped it went down exactly as they wanted it to or this would be all for nothing. But there wasn't much more any of the girls present could take off of the Total Divas without seriously contemplating murder.

Tensions in the locker room were getting higher and higher by the day. They were just adding gasoline to a small fire, really.


	4. Chapter 4

"Be Obscene, Be Obscene, Not Heard_"_

_Mobscene, Marilyn Manson  
_

(Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers for their reviews and pairing suggestions thus sure who I'm going to go with yet, but I took your suggestion into consideration, and he is now in my poll. Vote for who you think should be the guy I pair her with. Because for now, I'm mostly just sort of showing who she is and how she operates. She might interact with some of the guys here and there though.. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, they are dearly loved and appreciated.)

* * *

"For te love o' Christ.. Who in te blimey hell rings a fire alarm at 2 am?" she grumbled as she stood, stretching, digging around for the pajama bottoms she'd shed before getting into bed. Slipping them on, she pulled on a plaid shirt that almost completely covered the pajama shorts and then slid her feet into the boots.

Knocking on her door as the alarm in the hotel continued to go batshit insane had her swearing and yelling "Ah'm up, Christ." as she fumbled for the doorknob. She'd have turned on the lights but she had a bit of a hangover headache currently, the lights would have only made her drop to her knees in pain most likely. Tamina called out from the other side of the door, "Hotel management wants everyone out, in the parking lot."

"The bloody 'ell are we in? School? Christ alive. Et's 2 am." she grumbled as she opened the door and AJ raised a brow, asked quietly, "Aren't you gonna button the shirt?"

She looked down, shrugged and said simply, "Not loike they never saw a set o' boobies before." as Tamina chuckled and shook her head laughing. "Your retainer? You sleep with a retainer?"

She got a middle finger as an answer as the three girls walked farther down the hall, knocked on the door of the room Aksana and Alicia were sharing currently.

"And here she is again, ladies and gentlemen, further proving that we're now hiring anybody and everybody. Even Irish trash." Nikki smirked as the group attempted to evacuate their floor. Domino laughed and then shrugged as she said with a smirk, "Tought tey did tat when tey took te loikes of ya back?"

If Brie hadn't grabbed Nikki, there would have been a brawl in the stairwell. But Brie grabbed her twin quickly and said "Leave the trashy girls alone.. We don't want any trouble right now, we just want to get down to the ground safely."

"Fuckin bitches." Domino mumbled as she and AJ and Tamina turned a corner in the twisted stair well and Domino smacked directly into Bray Wyatt.

Who gave her a raised brow and mumbled something, winked at her. Domino raised a brow and then said simply, "Outta me way, little bearded idiot." as he looked at her, said calmly, "If I were you, darlin.. Wouldn't shoot off my mouth to me."

"Tat so, little bearded idiot? Because ya aren't me, lad. And ah'm not afraid of ya." Domino said as she smirked, stared him down a moment. Bray waited until they got about halfway down the stairs and called out boldly, "Nice bra, by the way."

"Suck me invisible dick, ya crazy person." Domino called back as she looked down at the sports bra beneath her plaid shirt, shrugged. She wore them to the gym as a shirt, she didn't see how it mattered if she were wearing it now, what difference it'd make.

As soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs, AJ smacked her best friend in the head and then asked in a panicked voice, "Are you insane, Irish? He's not kidding. He's insane.. And he's on the side of the Authority. Do you just want another suspension?"

Domino shrugged as Tamina asked "Well? I mean she's right, he's not someone you want to catch the attention of." as they walked out the door and into the parking lot. Domino chuckled and said with a cocky smirk, "Te day ah'm afraid o' te loikes o' 'im.. Just kill me." as AJ and Tamina both shared a concerned look and shook their heads. They'd gotten used to it, her being the way she was, but sometimes it did still alarm them, the way she didn't seem to care what she might get herself into.

And one quick look in the direction of the Wyatt family in the parking lot showed that she was right to be concerned for her friend. Tamina nudged AJ who nudged Domino and said "And now, Irish.. Now do you see what I meant before? He's noticed you, that cannot be good."

"And ah told ya, lass. Ain't afraid o' him." Domino said as she rolled her eyes at the three members of the Wyatt family, turned her attention to the whispered conversations nearby, trying to figure out why the hell the fire alarm was going off at 2 in the morning.

Aksana nudged Tamina and muttered "Vey said someting about a threat being called into the hotel?" as Tamina nodded and then said "Pretty sure it was some kind of a prank. Sometimes people do some insane things if they find out what hotel the roster is staying at in each town." shrugging it off.

AJ nudged Domino and asked quietly, "And they couldn't have done this earlier today? When it was warmer and maybe I wasn't sleeping?" as Domino snickered and then catching a chill, rubbed her arms. As soon as they got the okay to go back into the building the girls took off towards the door they'd come out of, and they nearly collided with the Shield as a result.

"What the fuck, seriously? You three can't see we're walkin here?" Dean snapped as Domino rolled her eyes and said with a smirk, "Shoulda knocked ya roight on yer arse. Ya act loike we did et on purpose ya tosser."

AJ groaned and Tamina grabbed hold of her friend by the elbow and then said "She's right though. Had we done it on purpose, the 3 of you would be on your backs looking up at the sky." as they shoved past, leaving the men to look at one another with raised brows.

"They really think they're something." Dean grumbled as he lit a cigarette and glared in the direction of the girls. Roman grumbled and then said "You were a douchebag about it, Ambrose."

Back in her room, Domino kicked off her boots and fell backwards onto her bed, swearing as she muttered "Finally. Maybe now ah'll get ta sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

"I Look Like Hell, I Feel Like Shit.. Think It's Time I Called It Quits_"_

_Take My Drunk Ass Home, Luke Bryan  
_

(Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers for their reviews and pairing suggestions thus sure who I'm going to go with yet, but I took your suggestion into consideration, and he is now in my poll. Vote for who you think should be the guy I pair her with. Because for now, I'm mostly just sort of showing who she is and how she operates. She might interact with some of the guys here and there though.. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, they are dearly loved and appreciated.)

* * *

The show had only just ended a few moments before, and Domino limped out of the medic's office, flask in hand, swearing loudly from between her friends Tamina and AJ about how she was going to beat the living piss out of the Bellas the very next time she saw them when Bray Wyatt stepped out in front of the 3 Divas.

Domino grumbled as she looked from Tamina, to AJ, to Bray. "Wot?" she spat in anger as she eyed the bearded and greasy looking male who stood in front of her. He looked at her, assessed casually, "Bruised ribs?"

"Not as brusied as yer balls are gonna be if ya don't move yer arse." Domino ground through gritted teeth as AJ said calmly, "Move along, Wyatt.. She didn't want your help during her match tonight, she damn sure doesn't want you standing here right now.. And if you don't move, you won't like what we do when we're all pissed. You cost us the.." Tamina's hand over her mouth cut her off in mid rant as Tamina said calmly, "If you want to keep breathing air, Wyatt, you'll go."

"And what are you three gonna do if I don't? Anyway, I came to talk to her." Bray said carefully as he looked at Domino, a strange look in his eyes.

"Only talkin ah'm gon ta do, Wyatt, is kick yer fucking arse." Domino grunted as she struggled against the protective grips of her two best friends and glared at him hatefully, especially when he started to laugh at her and shake his head. "You don't get it, do ya, darlin? But you will."

"Yer te one not gettin et, fella." Domino growled as Tamina and AJ both exchanged looks and then looked at Bray saying calmly "Get lost, Wyatt, or we'll scream."

"And nobody's gonna come to save y'all.. Nobody likes any of ya." Bray said as he looked at the 3 'misfits' of the Divas division. Domino smirked as she said casually, "Not gonna need anybody to come save us, fella, because as soon as ah get mah arse loose? Ah'm gon ta kick yer arse."

Tamina and AJ groaned and were about to drag her away from the potential confrontation kicking and screaming, because they both knew first hand how batshit insane Bray was where Domino was concerned lately, but then Bray slumped forward and the sound of a brawl could be heard a little farther down the hallway where Luke and Rowan had disappeared to moments before, having no interest in Bray's fascination with the mouthy fireball Irish diva.

Roman smirked as he looked at Domino and shook his head then said casually, "When crazy confronts you, Dominique.. You gotta run.. Not taunt it and encourage it."

"Not some helpless little lass." Domino muttered as she looked up at him and said calmly, "And ah'm still talkin to yah.. That's crazy too." before limping around him, calling out to her friends "Ya comin, lasses?" as she did so. Roman studied her intently as she made her retreat and muttered to himself, "Could have at least thanked me." before going to break up the brawl that his own stablemates started with Bray's 'followers'.. Lately, the two groups had been on a collision course, the fact that Bray and Roman seemed to have their own sights set on the same girl only made things worse offscreen as well as on.

And now that Dean seemed to have taken a liking to the crazy Irish girl, it looked like the entire situation was going to implode before too much longer.

Outside in the parking lot, AJ and Tamina helped Domino into the SUV they were sharing and pondered aloud what the hell possessed Bray to get involved in a Divas match earlier in the night. Domino lit up a cigarette and said calmly from the back, "Ah don't know and ah don't care, either.. If he does et again, ah am goin ta kick his arse, same as I would if he were one o te girls." while rolling down her window.

"Like it's not bad enough we're in this joke of a story with the Total Bimbos.. Now we're gonna get dragged into whatever shitstorm Wyatt's involved in." AJ muttered as Tamina snickered and said "I think he's after Dom."

"Oh bloody 'ell.. Ah'll fling myself off a damn building." Domino growled as she flipped off Tamina then mused aloud, "Wonder why te 'ell Reigns got in on tat in te building just now.."

"Probably their feud.. Why the hell are they feuding anyway? I mean we both heard creative and Steph earlier, how she said that she didn't know what the hell was going on, but for the sake of ratings, they were going to roll with it for now." Tamina muttered as she looked at Domino in the rearview, asked casually, "You okay back there?"

"Super, lass. Just fuckin super." Domino muttered as she stared out the window, winced when the SUV went over a bump. She'd be out a show or two, but she was staying on the road with AJ and Tam, supporting them and the few other girls who were Anti Bimbo.

Besides, if she went back to Ireland for 2 weeks, she'd only remember exactly why she left in the first place, and she'd spend the entire time worried sick about her father, with him driving her insane because he admantly refused to obey doctors orders.

She sighed and the song Bitch by Meridith Brooks came on the radio. She leaned forward, groaning as the pain hit her in waves, and turned the radio up.

"Can you just be still, really? You're gonna keep doing stuff and wind up missing out a month of shows. And we need you, Dom." AJ complained as Tamina nodded and said "So.. Did you learn anything about socializing with crazy ass men?"

Domino grumbled and flipped them both off as she said "Haha, laugh et up the two of ye. Laugh et up. One day, et will happen te ye and then ah am gonna laugh."


	6. Chapter 6

"I Look Like Hell, I Feel Like Shit.. Think It's Time I Called It Quits_"_

_Take My Drunk Ass Home, Luke Bryan  
_

(Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers for their reviews and pairing suggestions thus sure who I'm going to go with yet, but I took your suggestion into consideration, the poll is now showing Sheamus in the lead with 3 votes to Roman's 2. Vote for who you think should be the guy I pair her with. Because for now, I'm mostly just sort of showing who she is and how she operates. She might interact with some of the guys here and there though.. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, they are dearly loved and appreciated.)

* * *

"Tat first step, yeah?" Domino laughed as she and AJ and Tamina walked through the lobby.. Well, AJ and Tamina were walking relatively well, but Domino was being heavily supported by her two friends and she'd almost slipped and fallen on the stairs leading up to the hotel from the beach.

"We told you, Dominique, take it easy on the Red Rooster shots." AJ mumbled as Tamina laughed and then said "And she told us she could handle them. Just three shots she said.. I'll be fine, she said.. Sure." while looking down at the petite Irish female who currently leaned on the both of them.

"Still won tat bloody game o' darts." Domino said as she added, "And me name, lass, is Domino. Not Dominique.. Start callin me tat, mind goes back to me da when I was a little lass." as they made their way to the elevator, fully intending on going into their hotel rooms and crashing for the night.

It'd been a damn long night, the three women were frustrated and beat up, angry and Domino, of course, was drunk. And injured. And mad because she couldn't compete for 3 weeks thanks to the injury she'd sustained during the match between herself and another Diva earlier in the night, which Bray Wyatt intervened in, yet again for the second time in as little as a week.

They got onto the lift and AJ glared as Domino began humming and tapping her foot. It wasn't a secret that the girl wasn't fond of small spaces, nor was she fond of the people they happened to be sharing a lift with currently, and almost 2 times during the ride, AJ thought Domino was going to choke Bray Wyatt from behind.

But to her surprise, Domino seemed to be more or less focused on getting off the elevator. "Somebody's antsy." Tamina muttered as Domino hissed "Lad smells like shit." making AJ break her composure and laugh a little, but give Domino a warning glare and nudge her.

Which of course started the raven haired Irish female on a bend of swearing that would've made not just one sailor but an entire fleet of them proud. By the time the elevator finally stopped on Bray's floor, and he'd gotten off, winking at Domino in the glass just to make her angry at him and try to s wing at him, she was easily past using conventional dirty words and was now making up her own.

Once the doors closed, Tamina turned to Domino and then said with a smirk, "You do realize he's just doing that to piss you off, right? He thinks it's funny how tempermental you are.. That or he wants a new Sister Abigail."

Domino grimaced and flipped her friend off then said calmly, "Pay up AJ.. Ye said ah couldn' resist te urge to choke 'im. Made it a whole damn five minutes, lass." as AJ grumbled but dug into the pockets of her shorts and shoved a balled up 20 dollar bill into her friend's hand.

Domino slid the money into the pocket of her leather jacket and then the elevator stopped at her floor, she said her goodbyes to her friends and stepped off the lift, digging and finding her keys. Walking down the hallway, she didn't realize someone was behind her until she heard another heavy Irish accent.

She smirked a little and turned to find fellow Irishman Sheamus standing in the hallway. "Helluva foight tere, lass." he said as she tried the key card to her room while also trying to balance her gear bag and swearing. He chuckled and she looked up, said calmly, "Wot?"

"Ah can take te bag." Sheamus insisted as Domino studied him a moment then shrugged, let him grab it as she said quietly, "Woulda been a helluva match ef tat bastard Wyatt hadn have come down, done tat. Pisses me off when someone interrupts me foightin."

"Ah noticed." Sheamus chuckled as he looked at her, smiled a little. He hadn't actually ever been in the same place as her very often, she either wound up suspended or injured, or he'd be with his own circle of friends, the guys in the locker room. But lately, he'd sort of noticed her, found out she too was Irish, which piqued his curiousity more than a little. He smiled brightly at the thickness of her own accent, the swearing in Gaelic that he wasn't used to hearing unless he was the one doing it.

She shrugged and then asked "Yer from Ireland too, yeah? What part?" her head tilting to one side as she looked up at him with curiousity. He answered her and then asked "You?"

"County Kerry."

He chuckled and she said with a grin, "Me da owns a pub in town. Next time yer on downtime and back in that part o te world, O'Shaunessy, ye should check et out. Ah'm goin ta open me own in Dublin, branch out te family business. If me idiot brother doesn't muck it up fer me."

He chuckled and said with a shrug, "Just might do that." as he handed her her bag, walked down the hallway to his own room and walked inside. He heard Metallica crank up from her room and wondered for a moment what she might be doing in there, but put it out of his mind quickly. From the little he did know about her, she didn't really date often and when she did, she never really kept one person very long. And she really didn't date other guys on the roster. To be honest, if he really thought about it, he hadn't actually seen her flirting with any of the guys on the roster.

If she wasn't training, or asleep, she was at one of the hotel bars, or out with her only actual friends AJ and Tamina. Not many others on their roster actually knew anything about her, really, and he'd been trying to find out things for a few days now.

Domino stared at the door intently, paced around a little bit. She muttered and mumbled under her breath as she debated on going down the hall and asking Sheamus to go grab a drink with her at the hotel bar. She didn't want to hear the collective crap of her concerned friends at the moment, and she had been sort of wanting to get to know him better, it just never actually worked out so that their paths crossed when either of them were totally alone.

"Ahh, fuck et. Not loike ah wanna sleep wit 'im." she mumbled as she grabbed her key card and shut off the music, walked down the hallway, knocking on the door he'd went into earlier. He opened it, shirtless, hair sticking up as if he'd maybe just gotten out of the shower. She smiled as she asked, "Ah was wonderin, mate.. Drinks? At te hotel bar?" while leaning in the door casually, trying not to let her eyes roam pervertedly. Other than Reigns, Sheamus seemed to be the only other male on the roster she had this problem with.

He chuckled as he shrugged and said "Ah don't tink et would do anybody any harm. Let me get a t shirt." as he chuckled and shut the door, grabbing a t shirt from his suitcase. "Never tought a lass was tat forward." he muttered as he stepped back out into the hallway, laughing as he had to grab her, seperate her from one of the Bella twins. "Whoa, lass."

"Don't whoa me, O'Shaunessy. Ah'm goin ta kick 'er arse." Domino said as Nikki laughed and then said calmly, "And if you do, you'll get suspended again.. Face it, skank.. You won't ever be the top diva."

"Never said ah wanted ta. Did say ah was gon ta kick tat arse, though." Domino said with a menacing smirk as Brie got her sister away and down the hall before the two of them got into any trouble.

Chuckling, Sheamus asked with a smirk, "Heard ye play darts lass."

"Ah don't just play, O'Shaunessy. Ah dominate." Domino bragged as he smirked and said "we'll have ta see about tat." as they walked to the elevator, getting in, going down to the hotel bar.


End file.
